Your Arms Feel Like Home
by alinabueno
Summary: Rachel and Quinn have been best friends since forever. But it all changed when Quinn found out her love for Rachel. Rachel starts to develop a love for Quinn too. When they both get Hogwarts letters, their lives change completely. Brittana included.
1. Chapter 1  The Letter

_N/A: This is a crossover of Harry Potter and Glee. Faberry is OTP. If you don't support gay rights, get out. The story is based on Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry's relationship. They had been best friends for years, and then, when turning 11, they found out they were both witches. Some Brittana may appear, since they're also my OTP. I'm a terrible writer and this is my first fanfiction, so take it easy lol. Hope you like it. And if you don't, it's okay, this is my first one (:_

**Chapter 1 – The letter**

It was the morning of July 25th. Quinn Fabray was chilling in the couch with her friends, Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. They were watching TV at Santana's house, but Rachel wouldn't stop talking about the boy she had a crush on, Finn Hudson. Finn was promised to be the quarterback as soon as they got into High School. He was tall, strong and all the 11-year-old girls in that town loved him.

"Stop it! I can't stand it anymore!" – said Quinn.

"What are you talking about?" – asked Santana.

"What am I talking about? Rachel, of course. She won't stop talking about this Finn guy. I get it, you love him. But, please, would you stop?"

All the other girls were surprised. Quinn and Rachel were best friends since kindergarten. Quinn had never said anything like that to Rachel before.

"Why are you being so mean to me? What have I done to you?" – replied Rachel.

"Nothing, I'm sorry. I'll just go home and leave you alone". – Quinn got her coat and her bike, leaving them alone.

"Quinn, wait!" – Rachel yelled, as she tried to catch her friend.

Even though Rachel was a good runner, Quinn's bike was faster. She got home very fast.

Rachel was confused. What had happened? Did she say anything?

She went home, leaving the other two girls alone. Late at night, she started thinking… "What if Quinn likes Finn?" – She thought. That would be a good reason why she was so upset. Rachel started planning what to say to her friend the day after, when one of her dads knocked in her door.

"Come in, dad".

"Rachel, dear, you've got a letter". – He said.

"A letter? For me? Really? But… I've never gotten on before".

"I didn't want to open it without you, so I'm giving it for you to read first". – He said, smiling.

Rachel got the letter from her dad's hand and took a look at it. It was really addressed to her. "Weird" – she thought. It said it was from a place called "Hogwarts".

"What's Hogwarts, daddy?" – She asked, curious.

He didn't say a word. She, then, opened her letter and started reading it out loud:

"'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. Wizardry? Is this a joke?" – She asked, confused.

"Keep going, honey".

"Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First class. Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwamp, International Confed. of Wizards).

Dear Ms Berry,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<p>

Yours sincerely,

Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress".

"What? What is this? I mean, what does this even mean? There's no such thing as Witchcraft and Wizardry, is it?"

"Honey," - He said, as he sat down. – "Your father and I need to tell you something".

Her other father then got home. They soon started talking to Rachel about the letter she had just gotten.

"Rachel, sweetie, we know it's maybe hard for you, but there's something we need to tell you". – Her other father said. – "You know, we've only met your birth mother a few times. And we've never known a lot of things about her. She contacted us a few weeks ago, saying she needed to talk to us. So, here's the thing. She told us she comes from a big old family. This family, she said, is a family of wizards. She's a witch. You are a witch. She also told us something you already know: You're destined to go to a school of magic since you were born. That's why you got this letter. At 11 years old, all witches go to this school."

Rachel was in shock. Was she really a witch? She had never done tricks. Of course, there was that one time, at Quinn's house, – Quinn, she couldn't stop thinking about her crush on Finn – when Quinn's hair suddenly turned purple when she looked at it. When she started thinking about it, there were a lot of times when weird things happened, she just didn't notice them.

"Are you ok, honey?" – Both her dads said.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's just a lot to think about… I mean, REALLY? Am I really a witch? Is this really happening?"

"Yes" – they said, smiling to their daughter.

"Uniform" – she said, turning to the second page of the letter – "First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black).

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear.

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar).

One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings).

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags."

"Where are we going to find these? It's not like we can just go around Lima and find dragon gloves. I mean, do they really exist?"

"Take it easy, girl. You and Shelby, your birth mother, are going shopping, if you don't mind". – One of her dads said, laughing.

"But… I've never met her. Are we going to like each other?"

"She's just like you. You'll love her".

"But what about my friends? Quinn? I can't leave her. We've been together since the crib. She's my best friend. Can I tell her?"

"I think you can tell her, yes. We've known her for years, she'd never tell anyone".

"What about Brittany and Santana? They're my friends too".

"You can tell them, as long as they don't tell anyone. As Shelby said, the magic world isn't supposed to be gave away to… what was the name she used? Muddles?"

"Muggles". – Her other dad said. – "It's going to be alright, dear. Now go to bed. Long day tomorrow".

Rachel kissed them goodnight and fell on bed. She had a dream. A dream Quinn went to Hogwarts with her. They were flying. There was nothing to hold them. And they were happy. So happy. When Rachel woke up, she didn't remember of dreaming about that.


	2. Chapter 2  The Unexpected News

Chapter 2 – The unexpected news

Rachel was scared when she woke up. She didn't want to go to Hogwarts. That meant going to Europe. She wanted to stay in Lima with her friends. And how would she tell them about it? Would they understand?

She grabbed her notebook and got on msn. Fortunately, Quinn was online.

"Hey" – she tried to start a conversation.

"Hey".

"Can you come over? I really need to talk to you. And… ask Santana and Brittany to come with you" – Rachel actually didn't know how to talk to them about Hogwarts, but she would try anyway.

"Sure, be there in a sec".

"Thank you" – she started typing, as Quinn got offline.

While waiting for Quinn to get there, she made up what she'd say. Thought of saying something about Finn first.

After waiting for 10 minutes, she heard somebody knock on the door. It was, of course, Quinn.

"Hey" – she said, smiling.

"Hey" – Quinn smiled back at her, scared. – "Look, I'm sorry for yesterday. I don't know what got into me. I'm just sick of you talking about him, you know".

"Of course I know what got into me" – Quinn thought. – "I wish you knew".

"Quinny, do you like him?" – Rachel asked, interrupting Quinn's thoughts.

"What? Of course not. He's a jerk. I would never like him. By the way, you shouldn't like him. Have you seen the way she treats everyone around him? His brother? Can you imagine how he'd treat you like if you dated?"

"Okay, Quinn, come down. Maybe you're right. I'm sorry". – Rachel said. – "Actually, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about".

"That's not?" – Quinn was confused.

"No". – said Rachel, afraid of saying what she was about to say.

At that right moment, Brittany and Santana knocked on her door.

"Thank God you're here already". – said Rachel. – "Okay, I need to tell you something. It's hard, but you need to know".

Quinn pictured a thousand things on her mind. What if Rachel was going to tell her what she wanted to hear? No, but it couldn't be that. Santana and Brittany were there too.

"You know I've never met my mother, right?" – She started.

"Yeah, of course". – Brittany said.

"Well, a few days ago, she told my dads something I found out yesterday, by receiving a letter".

"A LETTER?" – They all said.

"Yeah, why? I got this letter from a school in Europe. – She said, shaking. – "Well… I'm a… witch".

"You're a what?" – asked Quinn, surprised. – "Are you kidding?"

"No, I'm not".

"Oh my God, Brittany and I are going to Hogwarts too!" – Said Santana.

"So am I!" – said Quinn.

"Wait…" – said Rachel. – "This is too much to know in just one day. Are you guys, I mean, ALL OF YOU, witches? How? When? Oh my God!"

"San and I have always known we're witches. Both my parents are. San's mom is. Her father's a muggle." – said Brit.

"I found out yesterday, just like you. It was a shock, actually. But the headmaster of the school, Dumbledore, came here and talked to my parents and told them everything". – said Quinn.

They all couldn't stop smiling. They were all witches. And they were going to a Witchcraft school together. That was going to be great.

"You know, my mom's a witch too. But she never told my dads. We've always thought the strange things were just phases".

"I've noticed them" – said Santana. – "I've always known you both were just like us".

"And you never told us!" – yelled Quinn. – "Santana!"

They, then, started laughing.

"I can't believe we're all going" – said Rachel, when the laughing stopped.

"Neither" – said them, together.

Rachel told them about going shopping with Shelby the next day and asked them if they wanted to go, especially Quinn, who had both parents muggles. Quinn called her parents, who were really surprised by the fact that Rachel, their daughter's best friend, had also just found out she was like Quinn, magical. They let her go with her friend, since they didn't even know where to buy the school stuff.

They kept talking for yours, with Quinn and Rachel asking Brittany and Santana everything about magic. About 7pm Santana's dad came over to pick up Brit and his daughter.

"Do you want to stay for the night?" – Rachel asked Quinn, right after the other girls got out. – "We can stay up all night talking".

"I'm sorry, Rach, but I really can't. My parents and I, ahn… planned on having dinner together tonight." – There was no dinner. Quinn didn't want to stay. The reason, only Quinn knew. She loved her friend.

She was only 11, but she already knew she liked girls and that her best friend was the one she fell in love with. She didn't want to accept that. But she knew she had to. She was trying to get away from Rachel, since she knew Rachel liked Finn, a boy.

Quinn was just scared. She was just a little girl, who found out she wasn't like others.

"Oh, okay then". – Rachel said, disappointed. – "Have a good dinner then".

"Thank you" – she smiled. – "My parents are here. I should go".

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Love you".

"Love you too". – said Quinn, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3  Shelby

Chapter 3 – Shelby

Rachel woke up scared the next morning. That was the day she was going to meet her mother. She didn't even know who she was. What if she was a mean person? Rachel didn't want things to go wrong.

She looked at the clock. 10 o' clock. She had 2 more hours to get ready. She, then, called Quinn, who agreed on going with her.

"Quinny?" – She said, when she her friend on the phone.

"Hey, Rach".

"You ready?"

"Not yet. I'll just shower and go to your house".

"Okay, I'm waiting for you. Bye. Love you".

"Love you too" – Quinn said, hanging up.

Rachel did the same. Since she wasn't ready, she thought about showering and then waiting for her friend to get there.

Almost midday, the doorbell rang. It was Quinn.

"Hey!" – She said, happy to see Quinn. – "I'm so happy that you came".

"I'm happy for coming too". – She replied, smiling.

"She might be here in a few and I don't even know what to do when I meet her. I mean, what should I do?"

"Chill out, Rach. It's going to be alright. I promise you". – Quinn said, hugging Rachel.

"Thank you".

A few minutes later, when Rachel had stopped freaking out, the doorbell rang again. That once, it was Shelby, Rachel's mother.

Rachel didn't know what to do when she opened the door. It was her mom there. The woman that gave birth to her. She had planned that day for years, but when it happened, she didn't know what to do or say.

"Hey, I'm Quinn" – Rachel was happy that she had Quinn to help her. – "And this is Rachel, your daughter".

"Hi". – said Shelby. – "You're both really pretty".

"Thank you". – said Rachel, finally being able to speak.

"Are you guys ready to go shopping? There's a lot I need to tell you, Rachel".

"Yeah, I guess we are".

"Okay, let's go then". – She said, opening the back door of her car so the girls could get in.

Rachel was scared of saying something she couldn't say. Was it ok if she asked about why her mother left her or why she never contacted her, at least to tell her she's a witch? "No", she thought. "I should wait until she tells me herself".

Quinn was worried about her friend. She knew it was very important for Rachel. She had tried to find out about her mom since she was little. Even though she had no success, she never gave up. Quinn knew Rachel used to pretend she had her mother with her and that they were playing together. She didn't want to be there, because that should be a private mother/daughter moment. But Rachel needed her. She needed a friend. Her best friend. And Quinn was happy to be there for her.

"So… ahm… Shelby". – said Rachel, wondering what should she call her – "Where are we going, exactly? It's not like we're gonna find any magical instruments in Lima, is it?"

"We're going to my place, so I can take you to a place we call Diagon Alley. That's where we buy all our stuff".

"Your… place?" – Rachel said.

Rachel didn't wanna go there. What if she had children? What if she loved them? At least she had Quinn there to comfort her.

"So, Rachel, tell me about you. I don't know much of you. What do you like to do?" – asked Shelby.

"I… I like singing. And… acting" – said Rachel.

They watched as Shelby smiled. "So do I" – she said.

Rachel smiled. They had something in common, then. She looked at Quinn. Was she really okay with being there?

Quinn looked back at her and smiled too. It seemed like Rachel was happy, after all.


End file.
